As communication technologies develop, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone has already become a requisite article in people's daily life. To meet people's increasing needs for use, a mobile terminal manufacturer and a mobile service provider provide more and more application services for people. However, many application services, without notice of a user, collect the user's private information and threaten the user's security in use. Particularly a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone having richer and richer applications and functions currently stores a lot of private data of the user, so it is necessary to protect the private data.
Taking mobile phone as an example, currently, an operating system has certain requirements for each APP (application) among applications in the mobile phone. If a certain application needs to read the user's private data (such as contacts or short messages, etc.), a prompt pops up upon installation of the application to inform the user that the application needs to use the user's private data, and if the user agrees, the application can be installed. However, after the installation, the application will not be interrupted upon using the private data at any time, and the user will not be informed that the user's private data are being used.
That is to say, for an application, it needs to apply to the operating system for a right to use private data, and the applying and a right granting procedure are accomplished during installation of the application. Thereafter, how to use the private data, when to use the private data, what private data to be used and the like become the application's own business, and the system no longer performs supervision and management and no longer sends an alarm or prompt to the user.
However, such protection of user's private data is obviously insufficient. Since in fact authorization is requested only upon installation and supervision and management is not performed any more in subsequent use, the user cannot learn about use of the private data by the application, nor learn about how to use or under what circumstances to use the private data so that leakage of the user's private data might be caused. Therefore, it is very necessary to provide prompt and protection whenever the application accesses to the private data to enhance protection for the user's private data and safeguard the user's safety during use of the application.